First Kiss
by danielsmith
Summary: Ally hasn't had her first kiss and asks Austin to give it to her. Will they be able to just remain friends or is there something more at play? Rated T for language and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ally has been dating Joel for nearly two months now and she is starting to get worried. He keeps trying to kiss her, but she keeps turning so that he can only kiss her on the cheek. He's nice enough that he doesn't say anything about it, but she knows that he is starting to think that something is up. The truth is that Ally still hasn't had her first kiss yet. She wants it to be special, but all the times that Joel tries to kiss her, it doesn't feel right to her.

Her friends have seen what this is doing to her because she keeps chewing on her hair, a habit they thought that she had kicked. Finally, Austin had enough. He grabbed her hair out of her mouth and was holding a pair of scissors to the pony tail she had. "Don't you dare, Austin." Ally screamed at him.

"Then stop chewing your hair and tell us what's wrong." Austin replied.

Ally let out a sigh, but agreed to his demands. "As you know, Joel and I have been dating for a couple months."

"Yeah, we know, he's all you seem to talk about." Trish replied.

"Well, for the past month he's been trying to kiss me."

"And you aren't letting him because you haven't had your first kiss yet." Dez stated as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Ally, Austin, and Trish stared at him. "H-h-how did you know?" Ally asked.

"Oh, I know everything about your guys' love lives. For instance, I know that Austin's first kiss was actually with his cousin when he was five, though he will deny it and say that it was actually his first girlfriend, Jessica."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to say anything about that." Austin interjected.

"And for actual proof, Trish here had her first kiss when she was twelve. Her cousin was making fun of her because she never had a first kiss so she kissed the first random stranger she met."

Trish looked at him in shock, "How did you know that?"

"They don't call me the _love whisperer_ for nothing." He said.

The three nodded in agreement. Ally interrupted the silence by saying, "Any way back to me, Dez is right. I haven't had my first kiss yet and I want it to be special, I just don't think Joel will because he thinks that I have kissed before. I am afraid that my kissing will end up being so bad that he will leave me for someone who is better and…"

Austin put his hand over Ally's mouth. "Ally, you need to relax. I doubt that you are that bad of a kisser. Besides, you'll never know until you do it."

"I know, but I am still worried because I don't know what to expect."

Austin sighed, "Look, Ally, we know that out of the four of us, I have kissed the most so I am going to tell you this flat out. Your first kiss isn't always the greatest one you ever have. Like Dez said, my first kiss was with my cousin. To be honest, until I met Stephanie who was my eighth girlfriend, that was my favorite kiss. I couldn't help but compare all the others to that one kiss I had when I was five years old. Another thing about kissing is that people say the first kiss will define the relationship, but they're wrong. My kiss with Stephanie was actually our eighth kiss. The others weren't bad; they just weren't as good as that one."

"Well what if I don't feel anything when he kisses me?" Ally asked.

"Ally, you won't necessarily feel anything your first couple kisses. You guys have only been dating for two months. My parents told me that they dated for nearly six months before they shared a kiss that made them both feel something. They both say that was when they realized they had found the one. They described it as this: when you are kissing them, you don't want them to stop, when they stop, you want them to start again, when they leave, you want them to come back, and when you sleep, you are reliving that kiss all over again." Austin answered.

Ally thought about it but the thought of her first kiss not being special still worried her. It must have been evident on her face because Austin sighed and said, "If it is worrying that much, then they only way to get you to stop is to have your first kiss."

Ally looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to give your kiss to someone else so that you can kiss him and see that your first kiss isn't as special as the next one."

"But I still want my first kiss to be special."

Austin sighed. He was obviously annoyed with this conversation. "Tell me how to make it special and I'll be your first kiss."

Ally was in shock. Austin, her best friend, was willing to be her first kiss just so that she would be comfortable kissing her boyfriend? He must have known what she was thinking because he said, "I am only doing this to show you that it isn't the timing that makes a kiss special but rather the person. When we kiss and you feel nothing and then you kiss Joel, you'll realize I was right."

Ally thought for a second, but then said, "Alright, I want a candlelight dinner and some slow dancing."

Austin looked at Trish and Dez. "We could do this in the practice room if you guys help."

Trish and Dez shrugged but agreed.

"Alright, we'll do it tomorrow instead of writing a song."

"Austin, you don't need to do that." Ally said.

"I know, but this way you don't have to lie to Joel, because he already knows that you and I write songs on Saturdays."

Ally nodded in agreement. The four then went their separate ways to prepare for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day went by seemingly normal to those who were not part of Team Austin. For the Team the day was still normal up until the very end. Trish and Dez locked the practice room door so Ally couldn't see what was going on up there and Austin went home to get something for tonight. About two hours before the "kiss", Trish came down and took Ally home so that they could get her ready. She didn't understand why she had to get all dressed up, but Trish insisted that it will be more realistic if she did so Ally went with it.

When the time finally came, Trish and Ally made their way back to Sonic Boom. Trish went straight into the practice room. Ally was about to enter when Austin came out wearing a tux and looking very handsome.

"Nice tux."

"Thanks. I had to sneak it out of the house. My parents would have questioned me if I left the house like this for a song writing session with you. They are suspicious enough already."

"Wait, they think we are dating?"

"No, they just assume I want to, which I don't, but not because I could never like you like that. I just don't right now. Who knows I might in the future."

Ally nodded and reached for the door handle. Austin stepped in her way. "I know that you are probably going to want to do this anyway, but I am going to try one last time to talk some sense into that brilliant mind of yours."

Ally looked up at him. Austin took a breath and said, "Any kiss can be special if you do it with the right person. It could be your first kiss ever or your twenty thousandth, it doesn't matter. It's not the time, place, weather, or even being good at kissing that makes the kiss special. It's sharing that kiss with someone you know feels the same way about you as you do of them. A kiss is one of the most intimate thing that a couple can do, second only to sex. But in a single kiss you can learn more about a person than you ever thought you could. So are you sure that you want to do this with me and not with Joel?"

Ally thought for a minute. "Austin, I trust you to make this special all on your own. I want to do this so I can see that what you're saying is true."

Austin sighed in defeat. "Then dinner is served."

Austin opened the door. Ally took it all in. It was almost exactly how she imagined it. Austin offered her his arm which she took. He led her to the nearest chair. He then pulled out the chair for her and sat her at the table. He then sat opposite of her and looked into her eyes and said, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Ally."

Ally was glad it was dark so that he can't see her blush. "Thanks. Trish really knows what she is doing."

Austin smiled, "Of course, personally I think you look better without all the makeup. You are naturally ten times more beautiful without all that makeup."

Ally quickly covers her face with her napkin. She knows that she is really red from blushing at all these things Austin is saying. She knows that he can't see her blushing, but she feels like she might be glowing red after a statement like that.

Dez comes out with two plates of spaghetti. Ally smiled up at Austin. "You think the spaghetti scene in _The Lady and the Tramp_ is romantic so I figured we could have that here to make it special." Austin said.

"Thanks, Austin."

After their spaghetti, Austin tried to discretely put a mint in his mouth. Trish came out and blew out the candles on the table. Austin came and took her hand as both Trish and Dez moved the table and chairs in order to make room for them to dance. Trish turned on the lights and Dez began playing a slow song.

Austin and Ally began to dance slowly around the room. Ally was nervous about this part because she had never danced like this before, but Austin lead her around the room so sure of himself that she decided to relax and let him do all the work.

The song ended but neither stopped. Austin brought Ally closer. Ally knew what was coming next. She continued to let Austin lead. Then his lips met hers.

Ally's point of view

My mind went blank the instant our lips touched. For some reason I felt like I was soaring. Austin was right. You do learn a lot about a person in a kiss. I could tell that he cared for me because he was gentle and not forceful. I already knew that he had popped in a mint, but I could still tell that it was fresh. There was another thing that I felt. I don't know how to explain it other than I didn't want the kiss to end until I figured it out. That's when Austin pulled away. As soon as he did, I wanted to pull him back in for another, but knew that he wouldn't let her.

Austin's point of view

Like I told Ally, you learn a lot. I learned that she was still nervous about her first kiss, but that when it happened she enjoyed it because she was tense at first but then started to relax. I learned that she had applied cherry lip gloss. She also had a little spaghetti still on her lips. I had just pulled away and was looking at her when I realized two things: one: I hadn't wanted to end the kiss, but I had to. Two: I wanted to do it again. That's when it all sank in. I had taken her first kiss from her. "I have to go." I said to her. I quickly ran out of there back to my car and drove home. As soon as I reached my car, I said out loud the real reason I had just run out of there.

"I fell in love with my best friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ally didn't see Austin or Joel until Monday. She figured that Austin was purposely avoiding her because her kissing was that bad and he didn't want to say anything. She didn't see Joel because she was avoiding him because of Austin. However, Monday morning when she went open Sonic Boom, she saw Austin leaning against the door half asleep. "Austin?" she asked.

"Hey, Ally-y-y-y," he said failing to stifle a yawn.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Ally asked him.

"None."

"Why?"

Austin took a breath and then said, "I still felt really bad about stealing your first kiss from you. The guilt has been eating me alive. I figured you hated me because it didn't feel special so I avoided you, but that made me feel worse about myself. Now I am here to tell you that I am really sorry for taking your first kiss."

Ally started laughing. "What's so funny?" Austin asked.

"I thought you were avoiding me because my kiss was really bad."

Austin started laughing with her. "Wait so you aren't mad at me for taking your first kiss?"

"No, I'm not. I asked you to do it for me. I could never be mad at you for doing what I asked." Ally said with a smile.

Austin smiled and then hugged Ally. Ally released Austin after a short hug and said, "Now go home and sleep. I don't want to see you until tomorrow."

Austin nodded and headed for home. He stopped, turned, and said, "The only thing wrong you did was you tensed up. Just relax, Ally. He is probably just as worried as you." He then continued home while Ally opened Sonic Boom and began her day like she normally did.

At about two, Joel came in and started to talk to Ally. "Hey, Ally," he said as he leaned on the counter.

"Hey, Joel," Ally replied smiling at him.

He grabbed her hand and said, "I was wondering if after you close up, you want to go out tonight? We could see a movie, have some dinner, and then I'll drop you off at your house."

Ally smiled hoping that the date would end the way she wanted it too. "Sure."

"Great," Joel said smiling. "I'll see you at closing."

Ally was smiling the rest of the day. There was absolutely nothing that could wipe the smile off her face, not even the fact that Dez destroyed about three guitars, a harp, and four trumpets.

Finally closing time came and Joel was waiting for her to close up. He then grabbed her hand and they went to the movies, and then dinner. The entire time Ally felt nervous. She wanted Joel to kiss her, but at the same time still didn't want him to. She no longer had a reason to not want him to but she still felt that. Finally they got to her house. However, Joel didn't lean over to try and kiss her like he normally did. Instead he asked, "Ally, are you ok?"

She looked at him strangely, "Yeah, why?"

"Well for the last two months I've been trying to kiss you, but you haven't let me."

"Oh," Ally said, quickly coming up with a lie. "I just haven't felt that it was time, but I think now I am ready."

"Really?" Joel asked.

"Yeah." Ally said blushing.

"Well, then can I kiss you now?" He asked already leaning in.

Ally knew she didn't have to answer. She remembered what Austin said and just relaxed. Joel's lips met hers. It was only a short kiss, like the one her and Austin had shared. Ally smiled and said, "Good night."

She got into her house before she let the smile leave her face. In its place was a frown of confusion. She had to call Trish. She was very confused because during that kiss the only think that she could think was "I wish that this was Austin."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trish was over at Dez's house when Ally called. I know this seems weird, but they found one thing that they both agreed on. That was Austin and Ally should be together. Most of the time, they guess how long it will take them to get together. Other times, they simply talk about the different moments the two of them had that week—there was no way Trish would hang out with just Dez for more than one day a week—that shows they have feelings for each other.

"He told you that?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, the day after the kiss, he called me and told me. I could hardly believe it. Neither of us was right about when Austin would figure it out. In fact we were both wrong that Ally would figure it out first. I can't believe it."

Suddenly Trish's phone rang. "It's Ally."

"Answer it."

Trish answered the phone and said, "Hey, Ally, what's up?"

Trish put it on speaker phone so Dez could hear it. "I just got back from my date with Joel."

Trish was about to take it off speaker phone, but Dez shook his head and told her to keep talking. "What happened? Did you kiss him?" Trish said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's great, Ally." Trish said.

"I guess."

"What's wrong, Ally?"

"Well, it felt wrong."

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"Well, you know how Austin said that you learn a lot about a person when you kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I learned Joel is controlling. When he kissed me, it felt rough and forced. He seemed to be pressing his lips into mine as hard as possible. Austin, on the other hand, was gentle and caring. Austin wanted me to enjoy my first kiss, but Joel just seemed to want to kiss me."

"I'm sorry, Ally."

"That's not the worse part."

"It gets worse?" Trish asked.

"The one thought I had during that kiss was that I wished it was Austin."

Trish looked up at Dez. They both shared a smile. If they say the right things they might get Ally to realize she likes Austin too. "Could you hold on Ally, my mom is calling me downstairs to do something? I'll be right back."

Trish took the phone off speaker phone and started talking to Dez. "What do we do?"

"We need to show her that she has feelings for Austin and convince her to dump Joel for Austin."

"How?"

"Ask her about her and Austin's kiss."

Trish nodded and put the phone back on speaker phone. "I'm back." Trish said.

"Good, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Trish could hear Ally take a breath. "I think I like Austin."

Dez shouted, "YES!"

Suddenly the two of them froze, remembering that Ally was on speaker phone. "Trish is Dez there?"

They both knew they couldn't hid it from her, so Dez said, "Hi, Ally."

"Hey, Dez. Wait, please tell me Austin isn't there too."

"He isn't, it's just me and Dez." Trish said.

"Dez are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you are with Trish."

Trish and Dez looked at each other again. "That's because we were talking about you and Austin." Dez answered.

"Why?"

"We want you guys together." Trish said.

Ally paused. "I'm going to keep dating Joel."

"Why?" Trish asked.

"It might be that he was my first kiss and I found his kiss better than the first one I shared with Joel. It might get better. Besides, if Austin and I dated and broke up, our friendship would be ruined."

"Ally, I don't…Ally…Ally?" Trish said, but Ally had already hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trish and Dez both knew that Austin and Ally liked each other, Austin and Ally just didn't know that they liked each other yet. However, both couldn't help but show their feelings.

Whenever Ally would talk about Joel, Austin would act jealous and make a bunch of snide remarks about Joel under his breath. Ally would clench her tiny fists in rage any time Austin would flirt with a girl.

Trish tried to confront Ally about this but Ally just said that it was probably just her feelings still being confused and that she didn't like Austin like that.

Austin, however, admitted to Dez that he did like Ally, but that he is willing to give up his happiness so that Ally could be happy.

Just when Trish and Dez thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. Neither of them were present when it happened, but they heard it from Austin.

Austin and Ally were working on songs when Austin said that all the songs that Ally had written were about her and Joel. Ally said, "No they aren't."

Austin proceeded to show her by saying the song out loud. Ally knew she couldn't tell Austin the truth, which is that she had actually written all the songs about him, so she told him that they were all about Joel. She then began to tell him all the great qualities that Joel had. Then Austin said the one thing that was on his mind, "I think he is a douche and that you deserve better."

Ally was shocked. Austin had never commented on any of the guys that she liked until now. "How dare you say that! Like you are any different, look at all the bimbos you've dated."

This lead to a heated argument where they let out all their feelings on the past people the other had liked. It went on for hours until finally Austin said, "You know what I'm done. I won't be seeing you around."

"Good," Ally said. "I don't want to see you or work with you ever again."

"Fine, consider our partnership and friendship terminated." Austin then slammed the practice room shut and went to Mini's where he found Trish and Dez waiting. He then told them what happened.

Dez said when Austin had finished, "Go apologize to her right now."

"No," Austin said.

Dez stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Austin Monica Moon, you will go and apologize to Ally for everything. You'll tell her that you will do anything to make this right between you and her and you will like it."

Austin couldn't believe that his best friend was so mad at him. He just shook his head and said, "No, this is the end of Austin and Ally."

"NO!" Dez shouted. Austin looked around everyone was staring.

"Calm down, Dez." He said.

Dez calmed down, but he didn't sit down. He sighed and said, "Austin, I think it's time you learned the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about what I am hiding in my Project Room."

Austin's eyes grew large. It had been nearly eight years since he was last in the Project Room.

"What's the Project Room?" Trish asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to my house." Dez responded.

He led Trish and Austin to his car and they all went to his house in silence. Dez led them to the basement and down a hallway that led to a bathroom and a locked door.

Dez turned to Trish and said, "This is the Project Room. Austin already knows the story or at least the beginning. In this room, I became the _love whisperer_. I read books upon books about finding love and how to maintain it. I used my knowledge to help people whenever they needed it. Then I started watching _How I Met Your Mother_ and that gave me a new idea. I decided to map out how I met my wife so I can show it to my kids. At first it was just me and Austin on there because he was my only friend. I showed how we met and the different connections we had. It was our entire lives on display. I called it 'The Adventures of Dez.' Then we met you and Ally so I added you two to the walls. That's when I noticed something strange. My seemingly small project was growing, not just in size, but also in complexity. Then it evolved into something else. I noticed a strange pattern to everything. That led me to the most world altering discovery."

Dez turned and unlocked the door. "What I am about to show you will completely alter everything you thought you knew."

Dez opened the door. Trish and Austin saw a web of strings connecting the four walls, four different colors: red, blue, orange, and green.

"I call it 'The Auslly Theory.' Austin is orange, Ally is red, Trish is blue, and I am green" Dez said.

"Auslly?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, it's the couple name for you and Ally," Dez answered.

"But we aren't a couple," Austin countered.

"Not yet," Dez said nonchalantly.

Austin looked at him confused. "Allow me to explain," Dez said. "I have found everything out that I could about all of us and found one truth. We were always meant to be friends. It may seem like a ridiculous idea until I give you the most convincing piece of evidence."

Dez looked at all the strings before he grabbed one and followed it. It led to a piece of paper with the date "July 17th, 2008" on it.

"What's so important about that date?" Trish asked.

"That is the date that you and I had our first kiss," Dez said.

"Well, that's just a coincidence," Trish said. "Just because we had our first kisses on the same day doesn't mean that we were destined to be here."

Dez smiled and said, "I said kiss not kisses."

Trish looked at him in confusion before her eyes went wide. "EWW. You were the first guy I kissed."

"Yeah, I actually figured it out when we first met that you were that Trish. I knew your name because you and your cousin were arguing. Your cousin said your name just before you kissed me. So I remembered it." Dez said.

"Well that could just mean that you and Trish were meant to be together," Austin said.

"Then why does it happen more to you and Ally?" Dez said.

Austin stared at Dez. Dez smiled, "Do you remember one Taylor Grader?"

"Of course. She was the girl who dumped me and tried to set me up with her new cousin at her mother's second wedding." Austin said.

Dez was already following a orange string that led to a picture of Taylor and two other girls. There was also a red string that led to the same picture. Austin looked closely at the picture. One of the girls in the picture was Ally. "That's right," Trish said. "Ally told me that her new cousin was going to introduce her to her ex-boyfriend because she thought they would be perfect together, but he got sick the day of the wedding and couldn't come."

"I had the flu," Austin said in amazement.

"I'll give you one more," Dez said.

He grabbed green sting and followed it to another date, New Year's Day 2010-2011. All four strings met up on that day. "This was the New Year's party that someone from school threw before we all actually met. However, all four of us were there and nearly met that day if it hadn't been for Austin."

"What did I do?"

"I'll explain that after you tell us your side of the events that happened."

Austin thought back on that day.

_Flashback_

_Austin was standing with his girlfriend Sarah something or other. He couldn't remember. They had danced pretty much all night. She then leaned in and said, "I'm thirsty. You want any punch."_

_"No, I'm good. Hurry back though. I want to kiss you at midnight." He said with a wink._

_Sarah giggled as she walked away. Dez came up wearing a pick sweat shirt. "Dude, what happened?" Austin asked._

_"I spilled punch on my white shirt and it turned pink. So I found a sweatshirt and put it on."_

_"You do realize that sweatshirt is pink too, right?" Austin said, laughing._

_"Yeah, but it is supposed to be pink not white." Dez said as he walked away._

_Austin looked at his watch. It was one minute to midnight and Sarah wasn't back yet. He decided to look for her. He could hear people counting down and knew that he wouldn't find her before midnight. He shouted Happy New Year with everyone else and smiled until his eyes landed on the scene. Sarah was full on making out with some random guy. He couldn't take it. He walked out of the back door and went outside. A few moments later Dez came out. He wasn't wearing the sweatshirt any more so you could see the giant punch stain he had on his shirt. "Where's your sweatshirt?" Austin asked._

_"I gave it to some girl who needed it more than I did." Dez responded._

_Austin nodded. They stood in silence. "Forget about her," Dez said. "You'll meet someone a thousand times better than her. I bet you a hundred dollars that you will find her before this year's up."_

_Austin smiled at his friend. "My New Year's resolution," Austin said, "is to become an international star. I'll sing my way to the top. All I need is a song writer."_

_Dez nodded with him._

_End of Flashback_

The three sat there in silence. Austin broke the silence saying, "I owe you a hundred dollars, Dez. Ally is a thousand times better than Sarah."

Dez smiled and said, "Before you leave you should hear it from Ally's point of view so you can see that what I am saying about Auslly is true."

_Flashback _

_Ally couldn't believe that Trish had dragged her to this party. However, one good thing that came out of this is that she might be able to get her crush, Joe, to kiss her at midnight. Rumor had it that he has a tendency to kiss the girl who was standing closest to him. It wouldn't be a romantic first kiss but it would still count. Who knows? They might start dating after that._

_"I'm going to get some punch, Trish," Ally said._

_"Ok, but remember to watch the time. You need to be next to Joe a minute before midnight."_

_Ally nodded at her friend as she walked towards the punch bowl. However, a blonde girl bumped into her spilling punch all on Ally's white shirt. The girl apologized before walking away. "It's fine," Ally said to herself._

_Just then Trish came running in. "Ally, you have to get by Joe now."_

_Ally forgot the punch and ran into the room where she knew Joe was. However, she was too late. She was blocked by a cute blonde haired boy who was shouting Happy New Year with everyone else. Ally looked at his smile and couldn't help but smile with him. Suddenly the boy's smile was gone as he froze staring in one spot. Ally followed his eyes and saw Joe kissing the blonde girl that had spilt her punch on her. Actually they were making out. Ally realized the blonde haired girl must be the blonde haired boy's girlfriend. Ally decided that she would make him feel better by kissing him. Ally didn't care anymore that she was going to share her first kiss with a complete stranger who has probably kissed hundreds of girls. Ally was covered in punch and her crush was lip locked with the guy's girlfriend. Ally turned to tell him he could, but he was already running out the back door._

_Suddenly a red haired boy wearing a pink sweatshirt ran up to her and said, "Did you see where he went?"_

_Ally figured he meant the blonde haired boy so Ally pointed to the back door._

_"Thanks," he said. However, he stood there and stared at her shirt. "You know that you have punch on your shirt, right?"_

_Ally looked down at her shirt and smiled, "Yeah, I know."_

_He took off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. Ally saw that he had an even bigger stain of punch on his shirt. "I can't take this," she said. "How will you cover yours?"_

_"I have red hair. So this works for me. It doesn't work for you though." He said with a smile before leaving._

_End of Flashback_

"So Ally was willing to kiss me to make me feel better?" Austin asked.

"Yep," Dez said.

Austin stood there for a second before saying, "I have to apologize to her."

Dez nodded.

"She's really mad at me so I'll have to do the one thing I never thought I would have to do again after I met her. I have to write her a song."

* * *

Thanks FictionalMusicReader for pointing out that Austin's string color should be orange. I have made the change.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Three weeks passed before Austin and Ally spoke again. The things that happened in those three weeks were different for both.

For Austin, he spent all three weeks writing and rewriting his song for Ally. He wanted it to show that he was sorry and show how he felt about her. He mostly struggled with how to say most of the things he was feeling which is why it was taking him so long to write it. However, he was enjoying himself that those three weeks flew by.

For Ally, however, those three weeks didn't go by fast enough. She didn't know that Austin was planning on singing an apology song to her. Instead, she thought that he was still mad at her and that he would never speak to her again. It was then she realized that she really did like Austin more than a friend, but would be just as happy to have him as a friend because there was no way he liked her the same way.

Slowly she realized that she would eventually have to end things with Joel. At the end of those three weeks she finally did it. No one was in the store when Joel came to see her. "Joel," Ally said, "we need to talk."

"OK, Ally," he said.

Ally led him to the practice room so that they wouldn't be seen. It was hard enough for her by herself let alone an audience.

"I…I…I think we should break up," Ally stuttered.

"W-w-what?" Joel asked.

"I think that we should break up. I just don't feel it anymore between us," Ally responded looking down.

Suddenly she felt his rough lips on hers. "Tell me you didn't feel anything," Joel said.

Ally said through her tears, "I didn't and I never have."

He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Then I'll have to make you feel it."

Ally opened her eyes in surprise. She felt him push her onto the floor. She started to struggle against him, but he was holding her arms above her head with one hand while lifting up her skirt with the other. She tried screaming, but every time she did he would slap her. He pulled down her red panties that she was wearing and started to take off his pants and boxers. He started squeezing her breasts roughly. Ally wanted to scream, but the fear of being slapped was too great. She felt him getting hard. He released her breasts and positioned his penis at her entrance. Ally closed her eyes preparing for what was to come, but it never did. Instead she felt him collapse on top of her. She quickly crawled out from underneath him.

She saw blood coming out of the back of his head. She turned and saw Austin holding his favorite guitar, now broken in his hand. He knelt down next to her and said, "Are you ok?"

Before she could answer, she heard Joel moan. Within seconds, Austin rolled him over. Joel looked at him with fear. Austin began to punch Joel in the face repeatedly with all his strength.

"You…fucking…bastard…don't…you…dare…try…to…rape…my…friend…ever…again…she…deserved…better…than…you." He said between punches.

"Austin," Ally said touching his shoulder. Austin stopped and turned towards Ally. His fists were covered in blood, obviously from Joel who was covered in blood. Austin looked into Ally's eyes and sighed, "Call an ambulance."

Ally got up and did what he said. She told them to get her quickly.

A few moments later, the police and an ambulance arrived. They saw the blood on Joel and Austin. One cop grabbed his cuffs and held them towards Austin. Austin held his hands out for the man to cuff him. Another officer asked Ally to go and sit in the car while they took care of everything.

Thirty minutes later, Austin and Ally were in separate rooms at the police station. A woman came into Ally's room and asked her what happened. Ally told the woman exactly what happened.

"Well, your story collaborates with Austin Moon's. From the markings on your wrist and the blood on his hands I can see that it is the truth. So both you and Austin are free to go when your parents get here."

Lester showed up before Ally could see Austin.

Austin asked if he could see Ally. The officer said, "She already left with her dad. Normally I would say that you should be there for her. However, seeing as how you were involved, seeing her might cause her to relapse. I say give her a week, then go and see her."

Austin nodded and then left with his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The week couldn't go by fast enough for Austin. He did what the officer said and avoided her for the entire week which is what made it so hard because all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that everything will be ok. He would also tell her how he felt about her and hope that she felt the same way. Now that week was over and he nearly ran all the way to Sonic Boom. Instead of finding Ally though, he found Mr. Dawson working.

"Hello, Austin," he said.

"Hey, Mr. Dawson, where's Ally?" Austin asked.

"She's at home sick. Normally she would be here but she is so sick that she can't even get out of bed. I told her just to relax and that I would open the store for the morning and then close at lunch and come back later."

"I could go take care of her for you, Mr. Dawson." Austin suggested.

Mr. Dawson thought about it for a few moments before giving Austin the keys to his house. "Be sure to announce yourself. She still isn't quite ready for a scare," he said.

Austin nodded as he ran out of the store. When he finally got to Ally's house, he unlocked the door and shouted, "Ally, It's me, Austin. Your dad gave me a key so that I could take care of you while he is at work."

He had been to Ally's house before so he knew where her room was so he headed there figuring that she would still be in her room. He was right. She smiled weakly at him when she saw him. "Hey, Austin," she said in a nearly inaudible whisper.

Austin smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Weak." She replied.

"How about I make you some soup?"

"Yes, please."

Austin went downstairs. He found canned Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup in the cupboard and began to make Ally some soup. He went to the room where they keep all their movies and quickly found one of Ally's favorite movies, _Frozen_. A few minutes later the soup was ready. Austin put the soup in a bowl and carried it up with the movie. He handed her the soup with the spoon and proceeded to put the movie into the DVD player.

Ally smiled weakly when she saw that it was _Frozen_. Austin made himself comfortable in the chair next to her bed, propping his feet up on the bed.

They watched the movie with the only sound being Ally eating her soup and Austin's occasional chuckles. When they got to the scene where you find out that Hans is the bad guy, Austin heard Ally quietly crying. He paused the movie and sat up. "Ally, are you ok?"

She didn't answer, but Austin knew she wasn't. "Tell me what's wrong, Ally."

"I can't help but feel like Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"She was used by the man she thought loved her. It turns out that was a big lie. Joel just dated me because he wanted to get with me. He didn't have to tell me. Trying to rape me kind of gave that away."

Austin sat there in silence not sure what to say when Ally continued, "What hurts the most is how weak I felt. I had no control over what was happening. Like right now the only thing keeping me calm is that you're here. I feel so weak. Then again I have always been weak."

"That's not true, Ally," Austin said. "You are one of the strongest people I know. When I accidently stole your song, you came and confronted me about it. That took a lot of guts."

Ally kept crying. Austin got up and crawled into the bed next to her and held her. She tried to push him away saying, "I don't want to get you sick."

"If it means you not being sad, then it's worth it." Austin replied.

Ally relaxed into his arms. "I don't deserve you as a friend," she said.

"God, Ally, you just know how to make me feel worse about myself."

Ally looked up at Austin in confusion. Austin looked at her and said, "Ever since we agreed to be partners and friends, I've been trying to earn your friendship because I knew that I didn't deserve it. I mean I stole your song and passed it off as my own. That's why I compliment you all the time. I try to earn your friendship. Then I go and take your first kiss. I still hadn't earned your friendship by then so what makes me worthy enough to be your first kiss. Now I have to earn the right to be both your friend and your first kiss and you go and say that you don't deserve me. I don't deserve you and I probably never will because no matter how good I may look, you are thousands of times better than me."

Ally smiled up at him and said, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I do, Ally."

"Well, don't. I forgave you for all that stuff."

"Exactly, and I don't deserve that."

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you a secret?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"I'm glad that you were my first kiss."

Austin stared at her. "It's true," she continued. "What's more is that while I was kissing you, I didn't want you to stop."

Ally and Austin locked eyes. "When you stopped," Ally said closing the gap slowly, "I wanted you to kiss me again."

Austin leaned in. "When you left, I wanted you to come back."

They were basically kissing but there was still a small gap between them that Ally's lips tickled Austin's when she said, "When I kissed Joel, I wished it was actually you."

Finally their lips met. It was exactly like their first kiss, but about ten times better. Ally, this time, could taste the pancakes he had had for breakfast. Austin could taste the chicken noodle soup. It was strange, but neither separated. Ally realized she wanted to take this kiss to the next step. She took her tongue and brushed it against Austin's bottom lip. Austin opened his mouth and let her tongue tangle with his. He could now taste the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. There was no way to describe it other than he never wanted to stop. However, both still needed to breathe so they stopped after a few moments.

Ally smiled at him and said, "Now you definitely will get sick."

Austin smiled back and said, "Like I said before, you're worth it."

He kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

Thank you all for your comments on this story. Chapter seven was indeed the last chapter to this story. After their final kiss in that chapter, I couldn't really see any way to continue this story. If you liked this story, I suggest you read my other Auslly stories- Middle Names and The clock struck twelve. I hope that you guys find these stories as enjoyable as this one. I have plans for two other Auslly stories, but I am in the midst of writing other stories for other categories. Thanks again for all the great reviews. I hope to hear from you guys in my other stories.

danielsmith


End file.
